Healing
by lilyofthevalley2
Summary: When Yachiru is badly injured, Kenpachi has to help Captain Unohana heal her. Along the way, they learn a lot about each other. Zaraki Kenpachi x Retsu Unohana.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a mistake from the beginning. Kenpachi still didn't have much skill in damping his spiritual pressure, so heading to the human world with a bunch of shinigami recruits was just asking for trouble. But they insisted, said that it was his turn to lead a training mission. As he expected, a bunch of Hollows showed up. Stupid. They weren't even smart enough to have a good fight, and it was a pain to have to keep an eye on all the greenhorns.

Suddenly, there were several screams from the recruits. The sky had torn open, and several Menos descended. "Everyone, get under cover!" Kenpachi barked. If he was going to fight Menos, he didn't need any distraction. He vaguely noticed them complying. He ran to meet the first, slashing mightily. As he dodged and swung, he lost himself in the fight. He hadn't enjoyed himself this much since he fought with Ichigo Kurosaki.

His concentration was shattered by a scream of pain. _Yachiru_. As he glanced away, the Menos slashed his side with its claws. Kenpachi bellowed and split it in half with his zanpakuto. He ran towards the source of the scream. A massive Menos had Yachiru in its jaws. Her sword was on the ground, covered in blood. Her blood.

"No!" Kenpachi screamed. He was too angry to use his sword. He leapt into the air and punched the Menos' stomach with all his might, forcing it to drop Yachiru. He jumped onto its back and split its skull. The last Menos descended on his lieutenant. Kenpachi jumped to the ground in front of her and cut its head off.

He opened his communicator and bellowed. "Get a door open now! And get us medical help!"

It took an agonizingly long time to get a portal opened. As soon as it was large enough for him to fit, Kenpachi gathered Yachiru in his arms and charged through, nearly bowling over the shinigami on the other side. A few healers were waiting. _Not strong enough,_ Kenpachi thought. "You," he barked, "which way to Fourth Division?"

"That way," one said, pointing, "but we'd be happy to help if…"

Kenpachi didn't stay to argue. He just ran in the direction the healer indicated, jumping over walls and roofs at top speed, and ignoring started cries from passing shinigami. Finally, he saw the too-familiar front door of the main hospital building.

He threw it open, smashing it into half a dozen pieces. "Unohana!" he bellowed.

oOoOoOo

Captain Retsu Unohana had been enjoying an afternoon cup of tea when she heard the front door shatter. There never was such a thing as a quiet day, was there? But when she heard the sound of Kenpachi's voice, she hurried out of her room. There was something in it she had never heard before. It was the sound of fear.

Kenpachi was standing in the lobby, clutching a bloody bundle of clothes. Retsu's subordinates had all fainted from his reiatsu; he was upset enough that even she was having trouble walking in it. "What is it, Captain Zaraki?" she asked. He held the bundle out to her gingerly. She looked at it more closely, and saw a few strands of pink hair. _Yachiru_, she realized. She took her gently, already probing the girl's injuries with her mind.

It wasn't good. She had dozens of broken bones, multiple severe internal injuries, and she was bleeding very badly. Moreover, her soul-chain had been damaged. She glanced up at Kenpachi, who was looking at her with stricken eyes. "I will do what I can for her," she said gently. "But now, you must withdraw. It will be a very difficult healing, and I cannot have any interference from your reiatsu. I will have Isane contact you as soon as there is news." He was gone as soon as she finished talking.

"Mr. Ogido, please get Lieutenant Kotetsu quickly," she said to one of her subordinates. He got to his feet unsteadily and hurried away. Retsu gently carried the tiny shinigami into a treatment room.

She set up a stasis bubble to maintain Yachiru's vital functions. That would keep her alive until Isane arrived. Her lieutenant hurried in a few minutes later. She stopped in shock when she realized who they were treating. "What happened?" Isane asked.

"There will be time for that later," Unohana said. "She is very badly injured. I need you to start a transfusion while I heal her internal injuries. We must work quickly."

It was a very long and dangerous process. Yachiru was nearly dead, and it took every bit of skill both healers had to save her. They nearly lost her several times in the process; she stopped breathing twice, and her heart stopped once. Still, after six hours, they had managed to mend the worst of the damage.

"Isane, please contact Captain Zaraki," Retsu said. The girl rubbed her eyes tiredly, and performed the Kido spell necessary to communicate over a distance.

oOoOoOo

Kenpachi was pulling up trees with his bare hands when a voice sounded by his ear. "Captain Zaraki?" a female voice said.

He jumped a foot in the air and looked around suspiciously, grabbing his zanpakuto. "Who's that?" he asked.

"This is Lieutenant Kotetsu," the voice said formally. "Captain Unohana instructed me to tell you to return to Fourth Division. End of message."

Kenpachi ran back as quickly as he could, not thinking about how he would retrace his steps. It didn't take him long to find Fourth Division, even though he had no idea where he started. He walked inside nervously, noticing that he had broken the door earlier. Captain Unohana was waiting for him. "She okay?" he asked.

"I was able to heal most of the life-threatening injuries, but she is still in critical condition," she explained. "She bled a great deal before she got here, so even though we were able to heal the damage to her organs, her body may not be able to hold up."

"But can't you just do something about it?" he asked desperately.

"Kido can heal organs and bones, but it can't replace blood," Captain Unohana explained. "We have to rely on transfusions, just like humans do. If she pulls through the night, she'll live."

Kenpachi went cold. Unohana had saved the life of so many others, Momo Hinamori, Renji Abarai, even himself. Surely Yachiru couldn't die now, not under Unohana's watch. She couldn't die.

Captain Unohana said, "You may feel free to stay the night in Yachiru's room. Healers will be in and out on a regular basis to monitor her condition. I'll show you where it is."

Kenpachi followed her in a trance. She led him into the room. Yachiru was lying on a mat, wrapped in bandages, and painfully still. He sat down by her. Yachiru was never still. Even when she was asleep, she tossed and turned and made noises. It had nearly driven him to distraction when she was little.

With her lying there, it reminded him so much of those early days. She was so…vulnerable. It would have been easy to kill her when she touched his sword. Hell, it would have been the merciful thing to do, even. Life in District 80 was hard, too hard for any kid to face. But for some reason, he adopted her instead.

She changed him, somehow. Before, he had killed and hated those he killed. He hated them for having names, families, people to mourn them when they died. But even if he killed everyone in the world, he would never get what they had, someone to care about him. Yachiru offered that to him. After that, he killed, but he didn't hate. Having Yachiru to yell _Ken-chan_ made all the difference in the world.

"Do you need anything, Captain Zaraki?" Unohana asked, breaking his reverie.

"Naw," he said. "I gotta go back to Eleventh Division, though. Gotta tell the others."

"I understand," she said. "I'll leave instructions with the nurse on duty to direct you back here when you return."

Kenpachi found his way back to Eleventh Division. It was a lot easier to find his way around when the directions weren't coming from Yachiru, but right now, he'd much rather be lost with Yachiru on his shoulder than where he wanted to be without her.

Ikkaku and Yumichika were sparring on one of the greens in Eleventh Division when Kenpachi found them. "Captain!" Ikkaku said. "How'd the training mission go?" Suddenly, he at Kenpachi's shoulder, and then all around him. "Where's Yachiru?"

"Hospital wing," Kenpachi said.

Their usual grins evaporated. "Is she okay?" Yumichika asked.

"Don't know," Kenpachi said. "Unohana says we won't know 'til tomorrow. I'm going back to the hospital now, but I figured you'd want to know."

"We'll walk back with you," Ikkaku said.

"Don't need to," Kenpachi said.

"We might as well," Yumichika said. "It wouldn't be very beautiful for our captain to get lost on his way back."

Kenpachi didn't feel like arguing. He was too worried. "Suit yourself," he said.

The three quietly walked back to Fourth Division, each one's mind elsewhere. The nurse led Kenpachi into Yachiru's room, but Ikkaku and Yumichika stayed behind. "He'll want to be alone with her," Yumichika said. The two settled down in the waiting room.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Ikkaku asked, after a while.

"I hope so. It would a pity to lose one of the only beautiful members of the Eleventh Division, apart from me, of course," Yumichika said.

Ikkaku punched him in the arm. "Seriously, though," Yumichika continued, "you know what'll happen if she dies."

"What?"

"The Captain will go charging into Hueco Mundo and try to single-handedly depopulate it," Yumichika said.

"That would be quite a fight," Ikkaku said.

"Yes, it would be," Yumichika agreed. Neither man said it, but both knew that if that happened, they would both follow their captain. They had sworn to die under his command years ago.

In the hospital room, Kenpachi kept his vigil over his lieutenant, his daughter. _C'mon, Yachiru_, he said silently. _You can't die. Just hang in there, kid._


	2. Chapter 2

That night was the longest of Kenpachi's life. Nurses came in and checked Yachiru's pulse, blood pressure, and gods knew what else, marked a few numbers on a chart, and then left. Every time it happened, his heart was in his throat, terrified that they would say she had worsened, hoping that they would say she was better. Still, these interruptions were better than the interminable waits between.

He remembered when they first came to Seireitei, just after he became the captain of Eleventh Division and Yachiru became his Lieutenant. At first, a lot of people said that Yachiru didn't deserve the position.

_A bunch of younger shinigami had Yachiru surrounded. Several of them had their swords out and waved them at her ominously._

"_You really don't want to pick on me," she said with a smile._

"_What's the matter? You gonna tell your daddy on us?" the ringleader asked._

"_Naw, I wouldn't bother him about such boring fighters. Ken-chan only likes to fight with tough fighters," she said. "I was telling you not to pick on me 'cuz I'll beat you up."_

_There was a ripple of laughter. Still, the challenge had been issued. Even a tiny girl was liable to get beaten up if she talked back to her betters. The leader advanced on her, barehanded. "Care to prove that?" he asked, raising his fists._

_At that moment, Kenpachi walked out the door. "What's going on that's got you all causing such a racket?" he snarled. The shinigami scattered._

"_Hey!" Yachiru protested. "You scared them away! And we were just about to have some fun!"_

"_Well, go chase them down and have fun elsewhere," he groused. "I'm trying to take a nap."_

"_Okay!" she said, running off at top speed._

_An hour later, Yachiru crept into Kenpachi's room, where he was still snoozing on the sofa. "Ken-chan?" she said, poking him gently._

"_What is it, kid?" he asked._

"_I'm done playing with those people now," she said. "What should I do with them?"_

"_Let them go home, moron. What else are you going to do with them?"_

"_But I can't. They're all asleep and they won't wake up. They're not dead, though," she added hastily. "I made sure not to kill anyone."_

_That got Kenpachi up in a hurry. When Yachiru said 'play,' he thought she was being literal; he hadn't realized she was planning on getting into a fight. Well, at least she seemed fine._

_Outside the dormitory, there was a tidy pile of five unconscious bodies. Kenpachi whistled. "You do all that by yourself, kid?"_

"_Sure!" she chirped. "It was easy! I did it just like you showed me. After I got the first one, the second two tried to attack me at the same time, but I got 'em anyway. And the last two tried to run off, but I taught them a lesson."_

_Kenpachi checked them. Nothing serious seemed broken, and they were starting to come around. "I think we can just leave them here," he said. "They can leave on their own when they wake up. By the way, next time you plan on getting into a fight, bring me along, okay, Yachiru?"_

"_Alright, Ken-chan," she agreed._

_By the next day, everyone knew that Yachiru Kusajishi truly deserved the title of lieutenant._

Kenpachi smiled a bit at the memory. She might have been the shortest shinigami in the Gotei 13, but she was certainly one of the toughest. They'd survived a lot together. She wasn't going to get taken down on some stupid training mission.

He had to admit, even though he trusted her implicitly, he always worried about her when she got into fights. He knew she was capable; he trained her himself. But he couldn't stand the idea of his daughter getting hurt, of her dying.

Yachiru was wrapped in a white hospital robe. Her own clothes had been unsalvageable, ripped apart by the Menos. A clear tube dripped blood into her left arm, and an oxygen mask obscured her face. Very gently, Kenpachi took her right hand. "You gotta get better, Yachiru," he muttered. "Who'd give me directions if you weren't around?"

oOoOoOo

Despite her exhaustion, Retsu had passed a restless night. If Yachiru was still alive in the morning, Retsu would have to perform an extremely difficult psychic healing, but she could not sleep, anyway. Finally deserting her bed, she made herself a cup of tea and tried to analyze her feelings.

It was the look on Captain Zaraki's face that was bothering her, she realized. The man's eyes had begged her to do everything possible for Yachiru. Well, there was nothing new about that. Many of her patients had people who cared for them and worried about them. But somehow, this was different. Partly, it was that Yachiru almost never got seriously hurt. Despite his apparent recklessness, Captain Zaraki was very careful not to let Yachiru get in harm's way. Retsu had seen Captain Zaraki dozens of times in the critical wing of the hospital, but never his adopted daughter.

No, it was anxiety which was bothering her. She was afraid for Captain Zaraki. From what little she knew of his past, and from what she knew of District 80, she knew that he was only bound to civilization by the thinnest of threads. Yachiru was that thread, and if it broke, there was no telling what he might do. She didn't think he would ever harm his allies, but he certainly wouldn't stay in Seireitei. And that made her…sad.

Retsu realized that she had finished her tea. She got up to begin making breakfast. Yachiru would live or she would die; Retsu had done all she could. Worrying about what would happen if she failed would only break her concentration, and that could be dangerous. She firmly tried to put her fears out of her mind as she prepared herself for the day.

oOoOoOo

"Captain Zaraki?" a gentle voice said.

Kenpachi jerked awake instantly, surprised that he had fallen asleep. "Captain Unohana," he said. "Is Yachiru going to be…"

"She will live," she said.

A wave of relief washed over Kenpachi. She was going to make it. He smiled a huge, toothy grin, got up, and pulled Captain Unohana into a bone-crushing hug.

"Why, Captain Zaraki," she admonished, rather half-heartedly.

"I should go tell the guys," he said.

He hurried out to the lobby. Yumichika and Ikkaku had been joined by several others, including Renji, Makizo, and even Kyoraku's lieutenant, whatever her name was. "She's gonna make it," Kenpachi said.

The room burst out in cheerful noise.

"I knew that she would be all right. She's too beautiful to die, after all," Yumichika said.

"Watch who you're talking about," grunted Kenpachi.

"Is she awake?" Ikkaku asked.

"Not yet," Kenpachi said. "And when she does wake up, she's probably going to need some quiet, so get lost."

They all left for their respective divisions, relieved that Yachiru would live. _I never knew the kid __**had**__ so many friends_, Kenpachi thought. He headed back for the hospital room. Captain Unohana had disconnected the tube and the oxygen mask, but she had erected a glowing bubble over Yachiru.

When the dome disappeared, Kenpachi asked, "What was that about?"

"It was a simple diagnostic. Please sit down," she said. He obeyed, slightly nervously. "The first stage in healing Yachiru was to repair the physical damage. However, the Hollow also inflicted psychic damage."

"What, you mean like mental problems? Yachiru's already seen some pretty bad stuff. I don't think a Hollow's going to…"

"You misunderstand me," she said calmly. "You've cleansed at least a few souls, haven't you?"

"Yeah," he said. It hadn't been a very good experience, since most souls ran in terror from Kenpachi.

"Then you know that the Chain of Fate is severed when a human dies. Now, when Konso is performed, the Chain becomes part of your spiritual body, similar to the way it was a part of your physical body. This Chain is the center of your reiatsu, among other things." Unohana paused to see if Kenpachi was following her.

He nodded to indicate agreement. "If there is very severe damage to a shinigami's body, they may draw on their reiatsu to defend themselves. If that defense is breached, the Chain of Fate is damaged. That is what happened to Yachiru. That Chain has to be repaired, or Yachiru's soul will dissolve. Unfortunately, I don't have the power to do it."

Kenpachi half-rose and shouted, "But you said she'd be alright."

Unohana raised her hand, and waited for him to be quiet before she continued. "Yachiru is extremely powerful, and it will take a great deal of power to heal her. If I tried to do it alone, I would probably kill us both. As it is, it is a very dangerous operation. I need to ask you to help me, Captain Zaraki."

"Course I'll help you," he said. "It's Yachiru."

She nodded, with a slight smile. "I will be the one to perform the healing. I simply need you to provide me with extra strength. It is very important that the flow of power from you to me be steady. A sudden flare could be deadly."

Kenpachi grit his teeth. He didn't have much control over his reiatsu. That was what got Yachiru into this mess in the first place. He wasn't sure he could keep the 'flow' steady. "Isn't there anyone else who can help you?" he asked. "I'm not exactly the most…controlled person."

"No, there isn't," she said. "It has to be a captain, and I can't ask any of the other captains to give me that much power for the sake of a stranger."

Kenpachi exhaled loudly. "Alright. Show me how."

"Remove your eye patch," she said. He did, and he felt his reiatsu flood the room. "Now, imagine your right hand holding an orb, about the size of Ikkaku's head. Imagine it glowing bright blue. Now, focus the power running all over your body into that image." Kenpachi frowned and focused with all his power. Suddenly, there _was_ a blue orb in his hand.

"Very good," Captain Unohana said. "Now, keep it the same size. Make its surface smooth and glassy, like it was made of ice." Kenpachi focused at it again, willing it with all his might to be smooth. After several minutes, it settled.

"Finally," she said, "push the orb gently into the center of my back." She turned around so that she was facing Yachiru, her back to Kenpachi. "Keep your hand on my back, but continue to visualize the orb remaining the same size, and smooth."

Kenpachi took a deep breath, and very gently pressed the orb into Captain Unohana's back.

oOoOoOo

As Retsu felt Captain Zaraki's reiatsu enter her body, she was surprised at the feel of it. She had expected it to be rough, even unpleasant. Actually, the emotion which she felt most powerfully was loyalty. His undying loyalty to Yachiru, of course, but to all the men under his command. And he was gentler than she expected. He didn't have the pulsing, destructive anger she so often perceived in fighters.

Pushing the new sensations out of her mind, she began the healing. She began to pour their combined energy carefully into Yachiru's Chain of Fate, mending the links one by one. It demanded a great deal of energy, but once the initial work was started, it didn't require much concentration. She almost wished it did, because there was nothing to distract her from Captain Zaraki's reiatsu.

She would have preferred not to link with a male shinigami for this procedure. Sharing reiatsu was a very intimate thing, usually reserved to couples who were at least betrothed. It was…embarrassing to see so much of Captain Zaraki's personality. But there hadn't been any choice. She needed a powerful shinigami, and none of her healers were strong enough. Yet she found herself wanting to let herself go, wanting to see him.

At any rate, she couldn't entirely block him out without interfering with the healing. As the transfer continued, she realized that Kenpachi Zaraki was not really a simple man. There _was_ anger, and sadness, and a desire to become greater. But there was also loyalty and a surprising amount of love. _Yachiru is lucky to have him for a father_, she realized.

oOoOoOo

Kenpachi knew very little about the mechanics of reiatsu. He had lots of it, others didn't, and that was a good thing. As a result, he was surprised when he began to feel Unohana's mind. It startled him so much he almost dropped the link for a moment. He had always had some respect for her. She somehow managed to drag him into her office for yearly checkups, and that was no mean feat. But he was shocked to realize that she wasn't just a captain because it was easy to become captain of the Fourth Division. She was _powerful_.

In her mind, Kenpachi felt the confidence of training. She didn't just know in her mind how to do battle. Her mind and her body could work together in perfect harmony to bring an opponent down, and she knew it. But her mind was…beautiful. He couldn't have expressed it in words, exactly. Things which were perfectly ordinary to other people were noticed and caressed. The grain of a board, the bend of a river, or the sound of a footstep were all art and music to her. She was not only beautiful herself, but she saw beauty everywhere.

Still, he could tell she didn't have her head in the sand. She had lived a long time and seen terrible things. She had seen people dying almost every day since she joined the Gotei 13, despite her best efforts. Kenpachi felt her pain for every one of those who had died, and those who had been left behind, and he felt her sorrow that she couldn't save them. He felt her anger at those who inflicted pain on others, especially the three traitors.

Enthralled, he explored deeper. Unohana might appear calm on the surface, but inward, she wanted to personally tear Aizen apart. She didn't want him to die on Ichigo's sword; she wanted it to be a far more lingering death. _Well, that's something we can agree on_, he thought.

He felt her pull away from him, both physically and mentally. "I'm finished now, Captain Zaraki," she said. He noticed that she didn't meet his eyes. "Yachiru will be fine. I'll have her stay in the hospital for another three days for observation, but there shouldn't be anything to worry about." She walked away, quickly for her, Kenpachi noticed.

_That is __**some**__ woman_, he thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Retsu was relieved that Yachiru had recovered. The pink-haired lieutenant was already making life interesting for the Fourth Division members, pouncing on the nurses and trying to convince Captain Unohana that candy was good for recovering shinigami. Yet Retsu was not entirely at peace, and part of the reason was Kenpachi Zaraki.

She _ought_ to be angry at him. He had gone wandering about in her mind without permission, without the least respect for her privacy. She'd nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard him think "_Well, that's something we can agree on_" in her head. Of course, it wasn't entirely his fault. He wouldn't have been taught about the proper etiquette governing reiatsu links in District 80. But, if she was being truthful with herself, she had to admit that she wasn't really upset about that.

In truth, it disturbed her how much she'd enjoyed linking with Kenpachi. No, with Captain Zaraki, she corrected herself firmly. It had been so many years since she'd been able to drop her barriers for anyone. She needed to maintain appearances for so many reasons. She had to be calm so that others wouldn't panic. She needed to be polite and set a good example for others. In so many ways, she was the mother of the entire Gotei 13, and children don't need to see their parents' weakness.

Yet with Kenpachi…She couldn't help feeling that she could trust him. He would never tell anyone else about her secrets. She laughed at herself. What secrets? That she was angry at Aizen?

Retsu began to wash her dishes. _Look at me_, she thought, _fussing over him as if I were a schoolgirl_. Still, his hand felt so _nice_ on her back. No, that was silly. She firmly tried to put the Eleventh Squad captain out of her mind as she braided her hair and went out to face the day.

oOoOoOo

Kenpachi headed for the Fourth Division recovery wing. This was the day Yachiru was due to be released. It was a good thing, because doing paperwork had been deadly boring without his lieutenant's hijinks to break the monotony. The Eleventh Division reports were the only ones which were routinely decorated with crayon before being turned in.

He met Captain Unohana at the desk, who met his eyes with her usual bland smile. Although… was it his imagination, or did she turn slightly pink when she saw him? "I'm here to pick Yachiru up," he said.

"Ken-chan!" A pink cannonball tackled him. "I missed you lots and lots, and Backwards-Braid Lady said I had to stay in my room, and wouldn't let me play with the other doctors, and made me take naps," she said, climbing up onto his shoulder.

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Yep!" she said.

He grinned at Unohana, who seemed to be trying very hard not to laugh. "Look," he said seriously, "thanks for saving Yachiru."

"It was nothing," she said.

"Say, would you like to come to dinner sometime?" he asked. "Just to show I'm grateful, and all."

"I would be honored to accept," she said.

"Great. See you tomorrow at eight, at the main barracks of Squad 11," he said.

As soon as they were away from Squad 4, Yachiru asked, "Is Ken-chan going on a date with Backwards-Braid Lady?"

"Shut up, kid, and focus on getting us home," he said.

oOoOoOo

Retsu couldn't believe that she had accepted an invitation from Kenpachi, of all people. Sure, they were equally ranked, so there wasn't any problem if they did have a relationship, but a date! With the berserker captain, no less. She hadn't accepted a date for more than a century, yet she hadn't even hesitated when Kenpachi asked her.

Suddenly, Retsu realized that she was staring out the door after Kenpachi. She arranged her smile on her face again and turned back to the hospital. Several of her subordinates were watching her with barely-concealed amusement. _Wonderful_, she sighed internally. _Now everyone will know. Well, it can't be helped._ She accepted some files from Isane and began the day's work.

oOoOoOo

As soon as the walls of Eleventh Division came into view, Yachiru jumped down from Kenpachi's back. She ran into the building, yelling, "Hey, Pinball-Head! Funny-Brow! Ken-chan has a date!"

Kenpachi rubbed his head. It probably hadn't been a good idea to ask Unohana out in front of Yachiru, but she'd have found out, anyway. He wasn't embarrassed, but he didn't necessarily want _everyone_ to know.

Squaring his shoulders, he walked into his headquarters. "So, you finally managed to find a girl who isn't terrified of you? I must say, I'm impressed," Yumichika said. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Backwards-Braid Lady," Yachiru supplied.

"_Retsu Unohana_?" Ikkaku asked. "How in the world did you manage that?"

"Just asked her," Kenpachi said.

"Ha! I win, Yumichika!" Ikkaku crowed. "I _told_ you that girls like tough guys better than girly pretty boys."

"Beginner's luck," Yumichika retorted.

"Look, you two," Kenpachi said uncomfortably. "What exactly do you _do_ on a date?"

Kenpachi had never really found time for women before. Most women were too weak to interest him, anyway. Yoruichi Shihoin had been one hot woman, but everyone knew that she was with Urahara. The only other woman in Soul Society who was even close to being as powerful as him was Soifon, and she annoyed him. But Unohana…she was a pretty impressive lady. And interacting peacefully with a woman was uncharted territory for Kenpachi.

"You should definitely bring her flowers," Yumichika said.

"And candy! Lots of candy!" Yachiru suggested.

"Make sure you compliment her," Ikkaku said.

"But not about anything stupid, like her weight," Yumichika said. "Have you given any thought to where you're taking her?"

"I don't know. I just thought we'd eat dinner in the squad hall," Kenpachi said.

Yumichika clapped his palm over his face. "No, no, no," he said. "What kind of dinner experience would that be? Take her somewhere _nice_."

"Like where?" growled Kenpachi.

"How about one of the restaurants in District 3?" Ikkaku suggested. "That'll be nice, but not too nice, which will be good, since you should pay for both dinners. Besides, I'm not sure a nice restaurant would let you in. How about the Yellow Poppy?" he said to Yumichika.

"I think that'd do," Yumichika agreed.

"How do I get there?" Kenpachi asked, starting to regret asking for advice.

"I'll draw you a map," Ikkaku said.

"Captain," Yumichika said, "since it _is_ a special occasion, do you want me to do something special for your hair?"

oOoOoOo

It wasn't until after work that Retsu realized that she had no idea where they were going. He'd told her where to meet him, but not what they were doing, so she didn't know how to dress. After some thought, she simply put on a nice, casual robe. She couldn't imagine Kenpachi dressing up, anyway.

Ignoring stares and grins from her subordinates, she began the walk to Eleventh Division. She was not really prepared for the sight which awaited her. Kenpachi was waiting, in his usual black robe, but without his haori. In one hand, he was holding a large and motley bundle of flowers, consisting of everything from dandelions to lilacs. In the other, he had a garishly-decorated bag of what appeared to be candy. But the crowning touch was his hair. Instead of the usual spikes, it was falling loose, except for a braid on each side which was keeping it out of his face.

She tried very hard to keep a straight face, but she couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. Kenpachi irritably muttered, "I _told_ that idiot it looked stupid. Look, I know it's not a great bouquet, but here you go." He shoved the flowers and candy at her unceremoniously.

Wiping her eyes, Retsu accepted them. "Thank you, Captain Zaraki. Let me guess. The candy and the dandelions were Yachiru's contribution. The hair and the rest of the flowers were Mr. Ayasegawa's idea."

"Pretty much," he said, looking embarrassed. "How'd you know?"

"I _have_ treated all of your subordinates at one point or another. One starts to observe certain patterns. Captain Zaraki, I accept these gifts in the spirit they were intended, and I thank you for them. Shall we go?" she said, with a twinkle still in his eye.

"Sure," he said. "And you can just call me Kenpachi."

"Retsu is fine, as well," she said.

oOoOoOo

Kenpachi still couldn't believe that he had let Yumichika fiddle with his hair. But it could've gone a lot worse, all things considered. Now, he just had to find the restaurant. Ikkaku's map was rather vague. It was marked according to landmarks rather than roads: _Turn left after the big cedar tree_. Like he knew what a cedar was. Besides, there were lots of big trees.

Finally, he got frustrated. He grabbed a passing man and asked, "Hey, you. Do you the Yellow Poppy? It's a restaurant"

The man squirmed miserably, clearly looking for an exit. "Y-yes," he said.

"Well, don't just stutter," Kenpachi barked. "Tell me how to get there."

"Y-you need directions?" the man said.

"Course I need directions!" Kenpachi said. "What would I be talking to a shrimp like you for if I didn't?"

"Go down this s-street for three more blocks, and then take a left. Follow that road for four blocks, and turn right. The Yellow Poppy is the third building," he said.

"Thanks," Kenpachi muttered.

Once they finally go to the restaurant, they were seated almost instantly, even though the place was busy. Unfortunately, the menu was gibberish as far a Kenpachi could tell.

"What does any of this mean?" he asked.

She looked slightly surprised. "They're all fairly common dishes," she said. "What do you eat in Eleventh Division?"

"Whatever's on hand," he said. "We just stick it in the fire for a while and eat it when it looks done."

"Well, is there a particular food you like? Beef, chicken, crab?" she asked.

"Suppose fish is always good," he said.

"All right," she said. "Why don't we try the tempura, then?"

oOoOoOo

Retsu hadn't had so much fun in more than fifty years. The look on that man's face when Kenpachi cornered him was priceless! _Well, at least he isn't afraid to ask for directions_, she thought. Their food arrived quickly. It didn't surprise her that Kenpachi had absolutely no manners. He ate with his hands, and drank his soup from the bowl, as if it were a cup.

After their meal, they sat in comfortable silence. Finally, Kenpachi said, "Um, you look real nice."

"You are very kind to say so," she said.

"Look, maybe it's none of my business, but what's with the backwards braid? Doesn't it get in your way?" he asked.

Retsu considered simply blowing the question off by saying "I like it," but she decided against it. "When I was first sent to Soul Society, I lived in District 42. Certainly not as rough as some, but not entirely pleasant, either. There was…a man there who wished to court me. I refused him, and he became violent. He stabbed me, here," she said, pointing to her lower neck, by the collarbone.

She closed her eyes. Even after so many centuries, the memory was frightening. The stench of alcohol, and the searing pain of the knife. "It was then that I discovered my talents. I blew him halfway across the field with my reiatsu. I also managed to heal myself well enough that I didn't die of blood loss. I was untrained, though, so it left a scar. The braid is simply a vanity I indulge to hide it."

He nodded, apparently unsurprised. Well, he'd probably seen much worse in his time. "If I may return the question, why the bells?" she asked.

"When Yachiru was little, she was always yanking on my hair," he explained. "Watching the bells gave her something better to do."

"Ah," she said. The waiter brought the bill. Kenpachi paid for them both without comment.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Certainly," she said. They walked back side-by-side. The moon was full, and stunningly beautiful. "Kenpachi?" she said.

"Yeah?"

"May I show you something now? In return for this evening?"

"Sure," he said.

She led him up into the foothills of the mountains beyond Rukongai. "I often come here to collect herbs," she explained.

They ran up the mountain, Retsu flash-stepping and Kenpachi running at full bore. When they arrived, they were both laughing. Retsu's braid was loose and he had lost several bells.

"Here," she said. "This is one of my favorite places."

They sat down in a fragrant meadow, carpeted with soft grass and tiny flowers. They looked out over the twinkling lights of Rukongai and the glowing dome which sheltered Seireitei. The moon blazed overhead, and a soft wind rustled around them.

"It's pretty," he said.

"I come up here sometimes, especially after…difficult days. It just looks so peaceful from up here," she said.

"Yeah, you can almost forget about what's really going on," he said.

As the moon set, they walked slowly back to their divisions. When the reached the gates of Eleventh Division, Retsu turned to leave. "Good night, Kenpachi," she said.

"Good night, Retsu."


	4. Chapter 4

Kenpachi was surprised to see the lights in his quarters were blazing. _Ikkaku should've sent Yachiru to bed hours ago_, he thought in annoyance.

He yanked the door open. Yachiru, Yumichika, and Ikkaku were playing poker. A large pile of candy was sitting in front of the three players.

"What's going on?" Kenpachi demanded. "Where did all that candy come from? And why isn't Yachiru in bed?"

"We're playing poker, and we're betting candy because we figured you wouldn't want Yachiru gambling for money. And she said she wouldn't be able to sleep until you got back," Yumichika supplied.

"Oh, really?" Kenpachi said, glaring at his daughter.

"Yep!" she said.

"So, dare we ask how it went?" Yumichika asked.

In response, Kenpachi punched him in the face. "That's for making me look like a damn idiot!" he growled.

Ikkaku was smirking. "Better wipe that grin off your face, or you're next," Kenpachi threatened.

"So, did you kiss?" Yachiru asked, climbing into Kenpachi's arms. "Did she dress pretty? Was the restaurant good? What did you eat? Did she like the candy?"

Kenpachi carried Yachiru into her bedroom. He was tempted to simply ignore her questions, but experience taught him that she would simply keep asking until she got answers. At least he could wait until they were alone. "No we didn't kiss. I don't know what she wore, but I don't think it was the uniform. I think we ate something with fish, and she liked the candy all right. Now that's enough talk. Bed."

As she climbed under her bright pink covers, Kenpachi tucked her in and turned to leave. "Ken-chan?" she said.

"What?"

"I like Backwards-Braid Lady. She'd make a good mom."

He didn't have an answer for that. "Night, Yachiru," he said.

"Night, Ken-chan."

oOoOoOo

Retsu didn't hear from Kenpachi for more than a week. She was beginning to wonder if he had forgotten about her—he wasn't exactly known for his memory. Or maybe he had been speaking literally when he said the date was just to thank her for healing Yachiru. Honestly, she shouldn't worry so much. It wasn't like he was the only man in Soul Society. _But that evening was the first time you've really relaxed in a long time_, her inner voice observed.

She was in the middle of patching up some new recruits when she noticed Kenpachi's reiatsu approaching. She wanted to break into a huge grin, but she managed to contain it. _Honestly, this is ridiculous_, she thought. _I'll greet him calmly._

He threw the door open, cracking the frame slightly. "Hey, Retsu!" she heard him say. "Uh, where is she?"

He ducked through the frame and entered the treatment room. "Hey, do you want to…" he began, but she cut him off.

"Captain Zaraki, we have a _waiting_ room for a reason," she said more coolly than she had intended. "Would you please wait there? And please dampen your reiatsu. It makes it rather difficult for my division members to work."

"Sorry," he grunted, and ducked back through the door.

She hadn't meant to be sharp with him, and she wasn't sure that he would wait for her at all. She was relieved that he actually had waited for her. For that matter, he had even suppressed his reiatsu. Relatively speaking, anyway.

"Thank you for waiting, Captain Zaraki," she said. "What was it you needed?"

He looked slightly sheepish. "I just…I had fun the other night. You want to, you know, go out again?"

She nodded slightly. "That would be pleasant. Would you care to meet me here this evening, around sunset? I'm on call tonight, so we can't go far."

"Sure," he said, hurrying away. Well. He hadn't forgotten after all.

After work, she met him by the gates of Fourth Division. "Good evening, Kenpachi," she said. "I'm sorry to be late. There were a few last-minute patients."

"It's fine," he said. This time, his hair was in the usual spikes, and he wasn't carrying a mismatched bouquet. "Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"We'll go to my house," she said, leading the way.

He fell into step beside her. He didn't say anything, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. How odd, that walking by the infamous, bloodthirsty Kenpachi could feel so natural.

She brought him into her kitchen. It was a rather tight fit, actually. He had to stand outside the kitchen proper so that she had room to work.

She got out vegetables, meat, and eggs and began to prepare their dinner. As she was slicing the carrots, Kenpachi asked "What are you doing that for, anyway?"

"What?" she asked.

"Cutting those things into little pieces. Takes lots of time, and they'll cook even if you don't cut them," he said.

"I suppose they will, but they won't cook very evenly. If you just throw carrots in whole, the big ends get undercooked, and the short ends get overcooked," she said.

"Isn't that how everybody eats carrots?" he asked.

Despite herself, she began to laugh. "I suppose Eleventh Division probably doesn't have many people with culinary expertise. No, most people cut them so they cook evenly."

"Still seems like a lot of work," he said. "But whatever you like, I guess. You want help?"

"Sure," she said. "You can cut the leeks. Here's a knife. Just try to cut them into pieces that are about the same size."

She turned around for a minute, and heard a whistle, followed by a very loud _**crack**_. Part of her counter had been sheared off by the force of Kenpachi's blow. He looked embarrassed. "Sorry," he said.

She sighed. That was going to be a pain to replace. "It's all right. Just…cut more gently. You don't have to attack them, you know."

After their meals finished cooking, they took them out to the balcony. The first stars were glowing in the sky, and the frogs were singing quietly. "'S pretty," Kenpachi observed.

"Yes, it is," she agreed.

Retsu tried to make small talk, but Kenpachi simply didn't have the knack for it. After a while, they just lapsed into silence. And this one was awkward.

"Look, Retsu," he said. "I don't mean to pry, but you know that I…_saw_ some things when you were healing Yachiru. So I know you aren't just weak, like most Fourth Division members. Why do you do it?"

"First of all," she said firmly, "we are _not_ weak. That may be what they say, but I assure you, it isn't true." _Stay calm_, she told herself, but she could feel herself getting angry. "Kenpachi, do you have _any_ idea what we have to do every day? You can fight and kill, but in the heat of battle, you don't have to see. We have to clean up afterwards.

"Do you have any idea what that's like? To see mangled, bloody bodies every single day? And not enemies, but friends and comrades. And we do everything we can, but it isn't always enough. We loose too many of them. Do you know what the death rate is in Seireitei? In theory, our life span is effectively unlimited, but only 50% make it to their second century. _Half_ of the recruits we bring in die before they reach their two-hundredth year.

"And did you ever think about the ones we loose to Hollows? They aren't free, you know. It's not like they can just pass over to the Human World again. They are trapped until the Hollow is killed. Can you imagine the horror of being trapped like that, unable to die, for centuries? And then there are those who don't die outright.

"Hell, I can accept the death. We've already died once, and we know what happens after you die again. But then there are the ones who aren't hurt in any way we can heal. The grief of the ones who get left behind. The ones who have nightmares day after day. The ones who go crazy from the strain. The ones who just can't take it any more and kill themselves. We deal with _everything_. You have no idea what that's like, so don't you _**dare**_ call us weak."

Retsu realized that she had stood up without realizing it. She couldn't believe she had just said all that to Kenpachi. She had even sworn. He seemed embarrassed, like he didn't know what to do. She was just going to clear the dishes when he stood up and hugged her.

She stiffened at first, but then she just let him enfold her in his massive arms. She started sobbing as she hadn't been able to for hundreds of years. "I'm sorry, Retsu," he said.

"It's just…it's always easier to destroy than to create. I wanted to create," she explained.

oOoOoOo

Of all the things Kenpachi had expected, he certainly hadn't expected Retsu to yell at him, and then start crying. There was just no figuring out women. But it sure was comfortable to have her in his arms. Her braid pressed into his chest, and her arms didn't even reach around his torso, but he certainly wasn't going to move if she didn't.

Just as her sobs were starting to die down, her communicator beeped. "Sorry," she said, wiping her eyes. "If it isn't one thing, it's another."

She flipped it open and said, "Hello." The color suddenly drained from her face. "How serious is it?" she asked. "I'll be right there."

She nearly ran to the door. "What is it?" Kenpachi asked.

"Hanatarou, one of the members of my division," she said. "He's been critically injured. By those idiots in _your_ division." Without explaining further, she flash-stepped away, leaving Kenpachi wondering what exactly had happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Retsu flash-stepped to the hospital, trying not to show how angry she was. Hanatarou was an incredibly talented healer, as well as a very kind person. He also seemed to be a magnet for every bully in the Gotei 13. And by the fact that they'd called her, he had been seriously injured.

She opened the front door of the trauma wing and walked in. _Calm. No fear or anger shown. Due speed, but not excess haste_, she reminded herself. A nurse, obviously frazzled, met her. "What happened?" Retsu asked as she followed the nurse back to the treatment room.

"Some bullies threw him in the river, and he struck a boulder on his way down," the nurse explained. "He nearly drowned by the time they got him out."

"Who rescued him?" Retsu asked.

"He was with a friend, and she ran to get the paramedics on duty. She's pretty upset," said the nurse.

Retsu entered the hospital room. Hanatarou was hooked up to a ventilator, the right side of head covered in bandages. A healer was maintaining a stasis field over him. He glanced up at Retsu with relief. "What have you done so far?" she asked him.

"I've stopped the bleeding and I've been trying to bring up his body temperature," the healer said. "He was hypothermic by the time they brought him in."

"Understood," Retsu said. "Continue to bring up his temperature and monitor his vital signs. I'll begin the healing."

She began with a diagnostic, using her reiatsu to probe Hanatarou's injuries. She started with the head, closing her eyes so that she could focus more easily with her interior senses. _Linear skull fracture on the right side, as well as a concussion_, she thought. She moved her senses down to Hanatarou's torso. _Slight spinal injury. Some fluid in the lungs. Simple fracture of the right radius, and one cracked rib._ His lower body was fine, apart from some bruises and contusions.

Retsu took a deep breath and began the healing. She gently used her Kido to smooth the skull, lifting the depressed region back where it belonged. Then, she directed her power to the brain itself, carefully repairing the damage. The spine was actually the most difficult part of the healing. The damaged nerves had to be repaired, but you had to be careful how much reiatsu you used, or you'd overload the nerve endings. She healed the bones partly, although it was best to let the body finish the job. She couldn't do anything about the lungs.

As Retsu finished the healing and opened her eyes, she could see that Hanatarou's color had improved considerably. "How are his vitals?" she asked.

"His heart rate and blood pressure are better, and I've got his temperature almost back to normal," the other healer said.

"Good. Continue to have him monitored throughout the night. I want a report in the morning," Retsu said. She got up and left the hospital room, sighing with relief. It could have been far worse, actually—he didn't loose a dangerous amount of blood, and he hadn't inhaled too much water. She went to the main lobby. It had been a quiet night; the only people in the waiting room were the receptionist and a worried-looking young woman with her head in her hands.

Retsu crossed the room to speak with her. She vaguely recognized the girl—she was an unseated member of Fifth Division. _What was her name?_ Retsu tried to remember.

"Miss…Tanaka, I think?" Retsu said.

The girl looked up at her. She had light brown hair and rather pretty hazel eyes, although at the moment they were red and puffy from crying. Recognizing Retsu, she jumped to her feet and bowed. "Is Hanatarou all right?" she asked, looking desperately into Retsu's eyes.

"He'll be fine," Retsu assured her.

The girl started crying again, this time with relief. "I'm so glad," she said.

"He'll need to stay here for a few days to make sure there are no complications from the water he inhaled, but you can see him in the morning," Retsu said. "For now, you should probably go home."

"I'll just stay here, if it's all right," Miss Tanaka said. She burst out, "I…I hope those bullies get punished really good!"

"Did you recognize them?" Retsu asked.

"No, I just recognized their division symbol" Miss Tanaka said, "but Taro…I mean, Hanatarou knew who they were." She looked at the floor, embarrassed. "He said we should run, but I got scared and started using Flash Steps. I forgot he couldn't, too. By the time I realized and turned around, they'd already thrown him in the river. It was really deep and fast, and I can't swim, so I had to go get help instead."

"You did the right thing," Retsu said. "You shouldn't try to swim into a river to rescue someone unless you've been trained to do it. Even then, it's dangerous."

"I suppose so," Miss Tanaka said, her eyes still on the ground. "But I shouldn't have left him behind."

Retsu gently laid her hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "And do you really think that Hanatarou would have wanted you to get hurt, too?" The girl looked up slowly and shook her head. "You got help in time, and you might not have been able to if you waited. Now, why don't you go home and get some sleep?"

"All right," Miss Tanaka said, wiping her eyes. She straightened her shinigami uniform and walked out the door looking, if not cheerful, then at least less upset.

Retsu walked back to the receptionist's desk. "I'm going home now," she said. "Call me if there are any further emergencies."

"Yes, Captain," the receptionist said. Retsu left the Fourth Division headquarters and went back to her quarters to clean up the mess left from dinner with Kenpachi.

oOoOoOo

Kenpachi headed back to Eleventh Division, slightly bewildered. Did all women blow hot and cold like that? In the course of one day, Retsu had snapped at him, cried on him, yelled at him, laughed at him and stormed out, leaving him behind to wonder whether he was supposed to wait or not. He tried to imagine Yachiru having so many conflicting emotions…nah, it'd never happen.

This time, as he approached his quarters, only the main lights were on. He had told Yachiru that she had _better_ be in bed when he got home this time, or there were going to be consequences. He opened the door quietly (for him) and shut it behind him.

Yumichika and Ikkaku were lounging on the sofa, drinking sake. "How'd it go?" Yumichika asked.

"I'm not really sure," Kenpachi said, dropping into a chair.

Yumichika and Ikkaku exchanged looks. "That bad?" Yumichika asked.

"Well, she got pretty mad at one point cuz I said that Fourth Division was weak. And I kinda broke her counter," Kenpachi said. Ikkaku snickered. "And then she ended up crying. It was really weird," he continued.

"Then what?" Ikkaku asked.

"Then she got a call about one of her division members getting beat up by one of ours. She was pretty mad when she left to take care of it," Kenpachi finished.

"The woman's mind is a mystery," Yumichika said philosophically. "No man has ever understood a woman in the entire history of the human race. The only solution," he said, offering the jug to Kenpachi, "is to drink sake."

Kenpachi took a large slug of the drink before returning it to Yumichika. Standing up, he said, "Well, we've got training tomorrow. Thanks for watching Yachiru."

"Sure," Yumichika said, as he and Ikkaku turned to leave.

After his fifth and third seats had gone home, Kenpachi went to Yachiru's room. He wasn't especially surprised that she sat up at once when he came in. "Hey, Ken-chan!" she said cheerfully.

"Ain't you supposed to be asleep?" he asked.

"You said I had to be in _bed_," she pointed out, "not that I had to be asleep." Kenpachi rolled his eyes. Yachiru could be so legalistic when she wanted to do something. "Anyway, I can't sleep until Ken-chan is home," she said.

"Oh, really," he growled half-heartedly. He knew darn well that she was using it to get what she wanted…but she could be so cute when she wanted something. "Well, I'm home. So go to bed."

Yachiru obligingly snuggled into her covers. "Hey, Ken-chan?" she asked. "Did you have a nice time?"

Kenpachi sat down at the foot of her bed. "She got pretty angry because some of our division members hurt one of hers," he said.

Yachiru sat up partway and put her hand under her chin, which was usually a sign that she was thinking hard. "Did her person want to fight?"

"I doubt it. It's that skinny little kid, you know, the one with the long black hair?" he said. "I can't really see him starting anything."

"Then Ken-chan should punish them," Yachiru concluded. "It's OK to fight with people, but only if they're bad people, or if you're practicing, or if they want to. Or if they're being mean or rude."

"Guess so," Kenpachi said. "But I don't know who it was."

"Oh, I can find that out," Yachiru said. "I'll take care of that tomorrow." Kenpachi decided that he didn't want to know what method Yachiru was planning to use to get that particular piece of information.

oOoOoOo

By midday, Yachiru had found out the names of the Eleventh Division members who hurt Hanatarou. They were unseated members, not yet even high enough in the hierarchy for Kenpachi to recognize the names. Actually, the bullies' timing was rather convenient. The full-division training session was scheduled for that day anyway.

At the end of the day, Kenpachi had the whole division muster. As he stood up, everyone fell silent. "In Eleventh Division, we all love a good fight," he began.

There was a wild cheer. Kenpachi let it settle down before he continued. "We love to risk our lives in battle and pit our strength against others." More cheering. "But what makes a good fight?" he asked. There were a few mutters of confusion as people looked at each other. "Seems to me that it has to be a fight worth your time to be a good fight. For example…" he looked around at the crowd as if sizing them up. "Goto! Konoe!" he barked. "Step forward!"

The two shinigami made their way down to the front, pale and trembling. As they approached him, Kenpachi could see them sweating. _Cowards_, Kenpachi thought with disgust. For the moment, he damped his reiatsu. "Now, for example," Kenpachi said to the group, "if I were to fight with these two, they'd have less chance than a healer from fourth division would against them."

Goto and Konoe turned even paler. "See what I mean?" Kenpachi said, letting his reiatsu flare. The bullies collapsed instantly, as did several members in the front lines of the audience. "I wouldn't even need to use my sword on them," he said, taking his zanpakuto out and waving it negligently over their heads.

"So, when you fight, make sure it's a good fight!" Kenpachi concluded, sheathing his sword and letting his reiatsu subside. The Eleventh Division members burst into cheers again before they left the training field. Kenpachi left Goto and Konoe on the ground to recover their wits. At the edge of the field, Kenpachi met Yachiru. "Was that what you had in mind?" he asked.

"Yep!" she said. "Ken-chan did real good! I bet Backwards-Braid Lady will be pleased." Then, Yachiru climbed onto Kenpachi's shoulder and they went home.


	6. Chapter 6

As a general rule, it was easy for Retsu to get up in the morning. Two thousand years of being called from her bed at all hours of the night had trained her to be quick to fall asleep and quick to awaken—usually. Today, she didn't get up until the sun was already peeking over the trees. Sighing as she abandoned her bed, she walked over to the table where she kept her sword at night. Bowing slightly, she said, "Good morning, Minazuki."

_Good morning, Mistress_, her zanpakuto answered. _Did you sleep well?_

Retsu hesitated. _Not really_, she answered mentally, as she began her morning preparations.

She felt the curiosity coming from her sword. _Is the Noisy One on your mind?_ Minazuki asked. It was always hard to tell, but Retsu thought she detected a certain amusement in her sword's question.

_The Noisy One? Why do you call him that?_ Retsu asked, trying to dodge the issue.

_His sword is quite loud—and rather uncouth_, Minazuki said disapprovingly, _but for all its shouting, its master still hasn't heard its voice. Its master must be very noisy indeed to drown out __**that**__ one._

Retsu smiled slightly. Kenpachi would have a loud-mouthed zanpakuto.

_But you didn't answer my question, Mistress_, Minazuki reminded her.

Retsu sighed. Minazuki was polite, but incurably curious. It was usually a good trait, but at the moment, she wasn't sure she wanted to answer it. Still, she owed Minazuki a lot. _See for yourself_, she said, offering the relevant memories.

She felt a gentle mental touch as Minazuki examined the memories. _I see_, the sword said finally.

_It's odd, Minazuki. I haven't shown so much emotion in years, but I opened myself so fully for him, even though we barely know each other_, Retsu said. _Maybe it's because he's such a mess of contradictions_, she thought ruefully.

Minazuki gave the sword equivalent of a chuckle. _How appropriate_, she observed. _One day, when he manages to be quiet long enough for his sword to get through, he'll appreciate the irony. Maybe._

Retsu smiled her agreement as she went about her business. She and Minazuki were out the door before the sun was fully over the trees. She arrived promptly at Fourth Division headquarters and picked up her mail and the day's paperwork. She sorted it and began a round. Hanatarou was the first person on her list.

She knocked quietly and was surprised to hear Hanatarou say, "Come in." She hadn't expected him to be awake already.

She opened the door and went in. "Good morning, Hanatarou," she said.

"Good morning, Captain Unohana. Um…I heard that you got pulled away from dinner last night because of me," Hanatarou said, looking down at his hands. "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault," said Retsu. _Although I won't be nearly as forgiving if I catch those responsible_, she added silently. "Who was it this time?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter," he said.

From prior experience, Retsu knew that Hanatarou wouldn't tell her who had hurt him. He had his pride, even though he knew that others looked down on him because he was a poor fighter. "I won't press you," she said. "But there are others who would be happy to help you, you know."

"Yes, Captain Unohana," Hanatarou said.

There was a second knock on the door and Miss Tanaka entered.

"Taro!" she said. Miss Tanaka ran across the room and barreled into him with a huge hug. Hanatarou blushed furiously.

"Careful," Retsu advised, "his rib is still healing."

"Sorry," Miss Tanaka said, letting go of Hanatarou and settling at the foot of his bed. Retsu noticed that Hanatarou's ears were still bright red.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone," said Retsu. "I'll ask you to stay tonight, as well, Hanatarou. As long as your lungs are still clear tomorrow, you can leave in the morning." She left the two shinigami in the hospital room and shut the door behind her, allowing herself a quiet chuckle.

After she left Hanatarou and Miss Tanaka, Retsu's morning got really hectic. Eleventh Division was holding one of its full-squad training melees, which always meant an overload of work for Fourth Division. At least they'd been notified in advance this time.

By midmorning, Fourth Division was running to capacity—every available room was filled with Eleventh Division members. By noon, the less injured shinigami were being treated in the courtyard. It was around that time that Retsu noticed Hanatarou, still in his hospital robe, was scurrying around treating patients. She made her way over to him. "Aren't you supposed to be resting?" she asked.

"I thought you could use some help, Captain Unohana," said Hanatarou, rubbing the back of his head. "Besides, they needed my room."

Retsu couldn't argue with that. "Very well," she said, "but take it easy."

By sundown, things had started to quiet down. Retsu was about to sit down to her first real meal of the day when Isane came to get her. "I'm sorry, Captain Unohana, but I'm having trouble with some patients. Can you assist me?"

Retsu left her dinner on the table and went with Isane. "What seems to be the matter with them?" she asked.

"Well, on the surface, not too much. They're suffering from pretty bad reiatsu overload, but they won't let anyone get near them to administer treatment," Isane said.

"Odd," Retsu said. They were getting close enough to hear a commotion.

"Don't you get near us!" someone shouted.

"Calm down," a second voice which sounded like Hanatarou said. "I'm just trying to give you a sedative…"

Retsu opened the door and nearly started laughing. Two burly Eleventh Division members were cowering in fear from Hanatarou, who was trying to get them to take an herbal mixture. "What seems to be the matter?" she asked. She spoke calmly, but loudly enough that all three shinigami stopped and looked at her.

The two Eleventh Division members ran to her and bowed deeply. "We're sorry we hurt your division member. We didn't mean to!" they said. "Please don't let him hurt us!" It took Retsu a moment to realize that yes, they were in fact referring to Hanatarou.

_Well, isn't that interesting?_ she thought. She took out her sword and looked at it meditatively. "So you two were the ones who caused Hanatarou to be hospitalized last night," she said calmly. The two shinigami paled and started shaking slightly.

"On one hand," she gestured to the left with her zanpakuto, "it is a cowardly thing to hurt someone weaker than yourself, especially someone who has devoted his life to helping others. It is also rather foolish to toy with someone who may have to save you life one day, don't you think?" The two shinigami nodded painfully hard.

"On the other hand," she said, gesturing to the right with her sword, "it is best to be merciful, especially when the offenders are sorry. And I'm sure you _are_ sorry, aren't you?" she asked.

Taking her cue, they spun around, fell to their knees in front of Hanatarou, bowed and said, "Please forgive us!" Then, they looked back at Retsu nervously.

"Do you suppose they mean it?" she asked Hanatarou.

"I'm sure they are truly sorry, Captain," Hanatarou said, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Very well," said Retsu, putting her sword back in its sheath. "Now, drink your medicine," she told the chastened shinigami. "You'll recover much more easily if you take it."

They obediently took the remedy, grimacing slightly at the flavor. Almost immediately, the staticy crackling of their auras settled. "Now, isn't that much better?" Retsu asked. They nodded again. "Feel free to go back to the barracks now, but try to get some extra rest tonight." Before she had even finished speaking, the two Eleventh Division members had run out the door.

As they left, Retsu said to Hanatarou, "Since things have quieted down, you ought to get some rest, as well. You can go home if you wish, but make sure to tell me if you come down with anything."

"Yes, Captain," he said. "And…thank you."

"You're welcome," she said, trying not to start laughing.

As Retsu returned to her long-delayed dinner, she reflected on the events of the day. She was not so naïve as to imagine that the Eleventh Division bullies had spontaneously repented, so it was clear that Kenpachi had done something. Which meant that she owed him an apology.

After she was done for the day, Retsu walked to Eleventh Division. She made her way to the squad's headquarters, although she wasn't sure if Kenpachi would still be there. It was past sundown, after all. She knocked on the door.

"It's open, isn't it?" Kenpachi shouted through the door.

Retsu opened the door and entered. "Oh, hello, Retsu," he said.

"Captain, I know that you took care of those bullies for me. Thank you," she said, bowing slightly.

Kenpachi looked at her in surprise. "Wasn't anything. Just used them for a demonstration, is all," he said. "That all you wanted?"

"No," Retsu said. "I also wanted to know whether you would like to come to dinner tonight, since our last dinner was interrupted."

"I can't," he said. "I've got something else I've gotta do."

"All right," Retsu said. "Would…"

"Ken-chan!" said Yachiru, jumping up onto Kenpachi's shoulder. Retsu hadn't sensed the girl, but apparently she'd been on the other side of Kenpachi's desk, outside her line of sight. "You should ask Backwards-Braid Lady if she wants to join us," she scolded.

"She's not going to want to, brat," Kenpachi said.

"I won't want to what?" she asked.

Kenpachi looked slightly embarrassed. Yachiru explained, "Once a week, Ken-chan reads to me. He's telling me a really exciting story about this Peach guy who beat up lots of ugly monsters!"

Retsu raised her eyebrow. She wouldn't have expected Kenpachi to be familiar with folklore. "That sounds quite interesting," she said.

"Then you should come, right, Ken-chan?" Yachiru said.

"All right," Kenpachi conceded.

"We'll start right now," Yachiru said. "I don't mind going to bed a little early today if Backwards-Braid Lady will listen to Ken-chan's story, too!"

The three of them made their way to the squad quarters. _Oh dear,_ Retsu thought, _this is going to cause quite a stir. Well, it's too late to worry about that now_, she told herself. Kenpachi let them in and said, "Change into your pajamas, Yachiru, and make sure you brush your teeth properly."

"Okay, Ken-chan," Yachiru said, running off.

When they were alone, Kenpachi said, "Sorry about this."

"I don't mind, Kenpachi," Retsu said. "Yachiru is your daughter, after all."

It wasn't very noticeable, but Retsu noticed that Kenpachi's eyes softened just a little with pride as he said, "Yeah."

"I'm all ready!" Yachiru said, reemerging in white and pink pajamas.

They went into Yachiru's room and Yachiru nestled into her covers. Kenpachi sat at the foot of her bed, and Unohana sat on her right side.

"So, where were we?" Kenpachi asked.

"He was just about to meet the demon king," Yachiru said.

"Right," Kenpachi said, opening to the proper page and settling in to tell the story.

_So Momotaro said to Akandoji, 'Come out and fight with me, unless you are a coward and are afraid to fight with a mortal!'_

'_I fear no being,' said Momotaro, 'mortal or immortal. I accept your challenge.'_

_Then Akandoji took out his great club and swung it at Momotaro, but Momotaro dodged…_

"Why didn't he use a sword?" Yachiru interjected.

"Cuz they didn't have swords back then, that's why," Kenpachi said. "Anyway,

…_Momotaro dodged around and landed a mighty blow on Akandoji's chin, a blow so powerful that Akandoji flew backwards into the wall of his cave. The demon hosts were greatly distressed, for what chance did they have against so mighty a foe? However, Akandoji got up and charged forward once again._

_Momotaro cleverly avoided the attack once again and seized a great rope from a demon standing nearby. 'Ha!' laughed Akandoji. 'Do you think to defeat me with such a paltry weapon?'_

"What's paltry mean?" Yachiru asked.

"Small or weak," Kenpachi said. "Now shut up and let me finish the story.

_Ignoring the monster's taunts, Momotaro ran behind the demon king and kicked him mightily in the back so that Akandoji fell to the ground. Quick as a flash, Momotaro seized the club and bound him with the rope. 'Do you surrender?' he asked._

'_I must, since I cannot move,' said Akandoji._

'_Then order your riches to be brought before me,' said Momotaro._

_Akandoji obeyed him. Momotaro and his companions carried away the plunder to his home, each one giving honor to the others, for all had helped to defeat the demons. As for Momotaro's parents, they wept with joy to see him home, and they all lived in peace and prosperity until the end of their days._

"The end," concluded Kenpachi.

"That was a good story, Ken-chan!" Yachiru said. "Even though there wasn't very much blood in it."

"Yeah, well, I didn't write it," Kenpachi said. "Now go to bed."

"Can Backwards-Braid Lady tuck me in, just for tonight?" Yachiru asked.

Kenpachi looked at Retsu with a question in his eyes. "Of course," said Retsu.

"Yay!" she said. "Now, you wait outside Ken-chan."

Kenpachi obediently left the room. Retsu chucked. _He may be the most feared warrior in the Gotei 13, but Yachiru has him wrapped around her finger_, she thought.

After the door had closed behind him, Yachiru looked at Retsu speculatively. "Are you really going to marry Ken-chan?" she asked.

_Oh, gods_, Retsu thought. _Now what do I say?_ Out loud she said, "We've only been seeing each other for a little bit, you know." Yachiru just continued to look at her expectantly. "It's possible," Retsu conceded.

"Then you'd be my mom, right?" Yachiru asked.

"Yes, I suppose," Retsu said. "Why do you ask?"

Yachiru hesitated. "Even though you might not marry Ken-chan, can I try something?" she asked.

"What is it?" Retsu asked.

Instead of answering, Yachiru climbed over to Retsu and put her arms around her neck. After a startled moment, Retsu returned the hug. They remained that way for a surprisingly long time, and Retsu's eyes were stinging with tears when Yachiru let go.

Yachiru climbed into bed and Retsu pulled up the covers around her. Kissing Yachiru gently on the forehead, she whispered, "Good night, Yachiru."

"Good night, Captain-Mommy," Yachiru said quietly.

**AN:** The story of Momotaro is a real Japanese fable about a boy who emerged from a peach pit, which is why his name contains the word Momo ("peach").


End file.
